A Hard Teen Life
by MollyxGil-Gilly231
Summary: The Gang Starts high School wich makes thier Life turn e gang are bullied,or get into lots of fight with people. one girl will know what is the feeling to pergent and get kick out her on home. It going to be a long school year with these teens.


**hi everybody or guppy sorry wasn't on fan fic in a long time. As you know or should know my friend Bugs Bunny 10 says i'm going to write a fanfic called girl power i'm going to start a.s.a.p. shout out to princess caveia 1234 for helping me out. This story is about the gang going to start high school they are meeting friends and eniemes.**

**chapter1: the school leaders part 1**

**Molly's P.O.V**

I was sound asleep in my blue,purple and pink bedroom. My room has a blue (my fav color) with purple rime stones samsung smart plasma t.v. wich is conneted to the wall.A pretty princess theme for my water bed. A pink walk in colset that have the hippest clothes. A blue desk that holds my split x laptop wich is last my night stand that holds 2 pictures one,me and my bff Deema huging and secound me and my boyfriend,Gil kissing.

I was still sleep dreaming about kissing Gil intill my alarm clook ringend.I woke up and stared twisting but it didn't ended so good i ended up on the ground i got up and went stright to my colset i already know what i'm going to wear. I'm going to wear a hot pink leather jacket (it gets chilly up in bubbletucky this time of year wich is fall ), a halve shirt (note: i dont know what that shirt called) if you don't know what it is it a shirt that hangs on a girl shoulders and stop at her waist, blue and purple strecht pants (sorry for misspelling words i'm on a phone),blue wedge high heels and a blue swag snap back.

But before i get dress i need to take a shower so i headed down the hall when i heard a voice that sound high pich vocie so i walk slowly up to the door when i heard the vocie again "Goby you look so hot" that some body is my brother Goby he was trying to sound like deama since they go out so i bang on the door "GOBY" I said still banging on the door "you've got 5 secounds to get out you little heifer". Goby is my twin brother he's older than me by 35.3 secounds you see my mom push 35.5 secounds after Goby and i was born but i have a brith effect sometimes i can't breath normanly so i take a pill . But now Goby is the best bro ever sometimes he's to much like last week he got mad at me because i took his phone and miss his phone call with Deema.

So he garbed my legs and made me fall I got up and kick him in his man hood wich were the bad part start Goby stared crying on the floor I went to him to say i was sorry but then he PULLED my hair wich is the bad part you do not pull my hair ever so then i whoped his ass.

"Oh look who's talking gil lover" goby said aynoed "Gil look like this no like this just shut up molly" you wondering why my own brother is saying this to me we have a crazy brother and sister relation ship since we were would take turn hitting each other, wetting each other with water but we have a strongr relation ship.

I turn on the knob to hot i was going to take a quick shower so i don't be late once i got out the shower i put on my clothes brush my teeth and wash my face. I put me hiar down it was also curly. I went down stairs (my house is a 3 story house it's blue and can hold up to 300 people my daddy own the house and my dad is a purducer) to eat breafest "good morrnig Princess" my dad said kindly when i got down stiars "morring daddy" i replied and sat down at the table and Goby handed my food I started eatind intill my mom hunda pulls up and hornk the horn "oh my goodness i didn't finshed eating" i cried

Soon my mom(My mom is african amrican and a 36 year old,she have long pink hiar but not long as mine. She have light brown skin like a carboard box and dark brown eyes like reallllllllly have a nice shape on her) came on the porch and ringed the door bell she was wearing a warm yellow sun dress my dad just walk to the door and open it and said hello while looking at her luscious body. My mom and dad are divoce because my mom was seen chetting with my dad to anther man and was on drugs and my dad got cusity of me and goby she can just take us to school. '' Coming mom'' me and Goby said at the same time and grabed are book bags and walk to the door. "tell your mom to take you to the dentist on friday" My dad said giving are luch "No tell your dad to take you friday'' my mom fire back "can yall two get along with each other yall the prerents and we're the kids" Goby said manly and pointed at hiself and I "anyhoo dentist on thursday" I said as my and goby got in the all the my prerents do is look at each other.

...

No one P.O.V

"Oona Oona Oona wait!" Oona turn back to face hair 32 year old purple mother she had said that in chinies. Oona sight "yes ma'ma" "remember math class with nonny (Oona's red headed boyfriend)secience with your totrur" Her mother said cheesy "ok bye mom" wait wait wait" The mother pulled her 14 year old duaghter "let me take a picture" soon oona neon head dad came with a camer took so picis. While taking the pictuers some jocks came laughing and shooting peace 's mother let go and said bye. OOna just went to the front of the school

40 min. later every guppie was here so they walk to the park of the school(the high school is so big bigger than Molly's Dad hosue )the gang walk past a line every body was staring at them "should we get in line" the bloned crazy said in her normal zangy vocie "nahhh"Goby said repling to Deema's question.

"Who do you thank you are" a girl said with an attutied Deema turn her body around so quick "who you talking to''Deema said and sized her. The girl is mardve she is the daughter of owner/ princeble .Mardev is the middle kid out of 3 children her other sister is haley she is so better than mardve and grateful than her she is 12 year old while mardive is 15 going on 16 in 2 months. Mardve also have a brother wich is 16 he is so competive. the only thing these silbling have in common is that the all have same last name and stright drity bloned hiar

"you doll stealler"Mardve said soon begen to remember the to were 6 Deema's mom had to work as a cook in mardev"s manchen to provide a shulter for her ,deema, and deema's big brother day deema and mardev was play with dolls all day when nightime came deema left then mardev forgot it inside and baby haley came out the next day and hided it once her father known about the Deema's family had to put out on the street and Mom got fired.

"what that a lie" Deema said as she place her hands on her hips "you don't remember taking action hero chole from me"Mardve got all the way in her face Goby had to hold Deema hero chole is from bratz action hero it a blond doll with a blue jump suit with a black power blet with a yellow pow sign on the blet,circle holes covered by fish net, yellow and pink wedget 13 in. high heels, yellow cape and hiar have blue strikes in it with briaded ponytial hanging on the side

"you not going to do nothing"Mardve said "if she don't do it i do it met me at 3:00 out here and your ass better be ready" Molly said whlie fixing her snap back " I don't need to becuz..." just then the bell ring a mob came runing towards them '' i gess is see u at 3" the drity blonde said as while as running into the bliuding "see you u bi..." Molly siad as while as getting in the mob of kids. The guppies was getting draged by the mob.

**wiat untill next chapter**

**i hope you enjoy this story well bye ps, commet reply p.m me Mollyx Gill-Gilly signinng out psssssss, i will make it longger next time**


End file.
